Thank you, FRIENDS!!
Thank you, FRIENDS!! es el tema principal del Aqours 4th LoveLive! ～Sailing to the Sunshine～. Fue lanzado el 1 de agosto de 2018 y viene con un boleto de votación para el Día 2 del cuarto Live de Aqours. La canción está escrita por Aki Hata, compuesta por TAKAROT e Iwatsubo Kodai y arreglada por TAKAROT. CD/DVD *Thank you, FRIENDS!! *No.10 *Thank you, FRIENDS!! (Off Vocal) *No.10 (Off Vocal) *ドラマパート 全力キャンプ! 沼津市営球場 (Drama Part - Full Power Camp at Numazu Municipal Stadium!) *極限サバイブ! 鮎壷の滝 (Extreme Survival at Ayutsubo Falls!) *渾身アタック! 大竜宮城 (All Party Attack at Grand Dragon's Palace!) Vídeo |-|PV por Lantis= thumb|center|335 px Letras |-|Kanji= そう、いまだから（そういま僕ら） わかるのかも（わかってきたよホントに） ステキなこと（ステキすぎて） まるで夢のなか泳いできた魚さ どんな時でも（どんな時にだって） 感じていたよ（感じていたんだ君がいると） だからいつは（そしてここまで） 負けないでやってこれた 熱い想いしかない　君に届けられるのは よーし！声のかぎり よーし！呼んでみるよ こたえてくれるかい？ Thank you, FRIENDS!! 会えてよかったな　会えてよかったな 最高の絆！ 人生には時々　びっくりなプレゼントがあるみたいだ ねえ会えてよかったな　会えてよかったな これはなんの奇跡だろう？ 消えないでって呟きながら　もっと先へ飛び出すんだ もう、過ぎた日は（もう遠くなって） かえらないけど（なつかしく思うよ） 僕らのミライ（一緒にはじめよう） 何度もはじまるんだね いっぱい叫んだって足りない　君へのキモチは よーし！声のかぎり よーし！呼んでみるよ こたえてくれるよね？ Thank you, FRIENDS!! 大好きだよってさ　大好きだよってさ　 伝えたかった！ こんな景色が見たい　きっと君もおなじ夢見てたんだね ねえ大好きだよってさ　大好きだよってさ ループしたいよ歌いたいよ！ 君からも言ってほしいからね　さあみんなで声を出してよ 叶った願いはいくつある？ これからも叶えようよ 生まれてくるトキメキの数は ああ数え切れない！ 海風に 誘われて ココロには 波が立って立って どこへどこへ向かえばいいの？ みんなと探そうか！ Thank you my friends Eternal friends 永遠って言葉が出てきたよ不思議と Thank you, FRIENDS!! 会えてよかったな　会えてよかったな 最高の絆！ 人生には時々　びっくりなプレゼントがあるみたいだ ねえ会えてよかったな　会えてよかったな これはなんの奇跡だろう？ 消えないでって呟きながら　もっと先へ飛び出すんだ 大好きなんだ 君と歌うよ 永遠って言いたくなって 大好きな君とずっと　楽しいことしていたいからずっと… |-|Romaji= Sou, ima dakara (sou ima bokura) Wakaru no kamo (wakatte kita yo honto ni) Suteki na koto (suteki sugite) Maru de yume no naka oyoide kita sakana sa Donna toki demo (donna toki ni datte) Kanjite ita yo (kanjite itanda kimi ga iru to) Dakara itsu wa (soshite koko made) Makenaide yatte koreta Atsui omoi shikanai kimi ni todokerareru no wa Yooshi! Koe no kagiri Yooshi! Yonde miru yo Kotaete kureru kai? Thank you, FRIENDS!! Aete yokatta na aete yokatta na Saikou no kizuna! Jinsei ni wa tokidoki bikkuri na purezento ga aru mitai da Nee aete yokatta na aete yokatta na Kore wa nan no kiseki darou? Kienaide tte tsubuyaki nagara motto saki e tobidasunda Mou, sugita hi wa (mou tooku natte) Kaeranai kedo (natsukashiku omou yo) Bokura no mirai (issho ni hajimeyou) Nando mo hajimarunda ne Ippai sakenda tte tarinai kimi e no kimochi wa Yooshi! Koe no kagiri Yooshi! Yonde miru yo Kotaete kureru yo ne? Thank you, FRIENDS!! Daisuki da yo tte sa daisuki da yo tte sa Tsutaetakatta! Konna keshiki ga mitai kitto kimi mo onaji yumemitetanda ne Nee daisuki da yo tte sa daisuki da yo tte sa Ruupu shitai yo utaitai yo! Kimi kara mo itte hoshii kara ne saa minna de koe o dashite yo Kanatta negai wa ikutsu aru? Korekara mo kanaeyou yo Umarete kuru tokimeki no kazu wa Aa kazoe kirenai! Umi kaze ni Sasowarete Kokoro ni wa Nami ga tatte tatte Doko e doko e mukaeba ii no? Minna to sagasou ka! Thank you my friends Eternal friends Eien tte kotoba ga dete kita yo fushigi to Thank you, FRIENDS!! Aete yokatta na aete yokatta na Saikou no kizuna! Jinsei ni wa tokidoki bikkuri na purezento ga aru mitai da Nee aete yokatta na aete yokatta na Kore wa nan no kiseki darou? Kienaide tte tsubuyaki nagara motto saki e tobidasunda Daisuki nanda Kimi to utau yo Eien tte iitaku natte Daisuki na kimi to zutto tanoshii koto shite itai kara zutto... |-|Español= ¡Muy pronto estará! Curiosidades *Esta es la canción más larga de Aqours, así como de la entera franquicia de Love Live!, sobrepasando a MOMENT RING por 11 segundos. *La fecha de lanzamiento coincide con el cumpleaños de Chika Takami. Categoría:Canciones de Aqours